Blue Dream
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Kyoko veía ese paisaje tardío de color rojo mientras todo eso jugaba con su cabello pero cuando la luna azul hacía presencia en ese gran lago siempre ella estaba a su lado llorando por ser feliz


La brisa, el sol oculto, un bello paisaje de ver, el cielo se tornó en un tono naranja y rojizo, una chica de cabello rojizo miraba el paisaje entre suspiros y pensamientos. Hace ya una semana que hace esto todos los días, en mismo sitio solitario, el mismo bello paisaje de todos los días, días lentos que pasaban para esta chica.

Kyoko Sakura, sonrió al ver el paisaje una vez más, le resulta bello, nostálgico y doloroso. Pero aun así lo hacía, sentía que estando ahí podía hallar la paz que tanto deseaba mientras a una distancia estaba una chica de cabello azul celeste que miraba con brillantez ese paisaje, en verdad ese paisaje del lago de Mitakihara le resultaba bastante bello, como si ese paisaje fuese digno de vivir entre dioses.

-¡Qué bello paisaje! ¿Puedes verlo?

-Sí que lo es- Respondió Sayaka Miki mientras miraba el lago, estaba a una distancia algo cercana a la pelirroja mientras el atardecer rojo seguía perdurando con toda su agónica luz, el rojo sol estaba llenando de un hermoso rojo las aguas del enorme lago.

-Qué lindo lago y la puesta de sol es bonita también, ¿Verdad?

-¡Lo es!...- Miró tanto el enorme lugar y de reojo a su amada- En verdad hemos llegado muy lejos

-Si que lo hicimos pero te aclaro que no estamos casadas

-Deja de arruinarme aunque sea mis cinco minutos de gloria contigo-Se enfadó y posteriormente ambas se rieron, de hecho Kyoko tenía algo de razón, ambas llegaron lejos porque cuando se conocieron eran las peores enemigas, pero pareciera que cuando Octavia tomó control de Sayaka y cuando la lancera las tuvo negras pero cuando la salvó fue ahí donde surgió lo suyo, luego se hicieron mejores amigas y ahora luego de meses ahora eran una pareja.

Al principio era Kyoko la que veía el paisaje en solitario pero al cabo de un año ahora lo veía con Sayaka después de la escuela, en verdad cada vez que lo veía con ella era hermoso sin importar el tiempo, sentía que tenía alma y corazón aparte de que sentía que volvía a saber lo que es la vida.

Sayaka ahora miraba a Kyoko, el rojo siempre le quedaba bien en ella, quizás por el ocaso de la tarde pero también por las manzanas o cualquier elemento de color rojo pero en realidad no sabía lo bella que podía ser su lancera favorita ni tampoco lo hermosa que lucía con el uniforme puesto.

-De alguna manera- Sonrió mientras sentía que la brisa movía su cabello- Se siente como si estuviera en los confines de la tierra, ¿No es así?

-Si…- Un rato de silencio invadió a la pareja hasta que la pelirroja se acostó sobre el pasto

-Aquí vamos- Se estiró un poco para sentirse cómoda

-¿Ah? ¡Te vas a ensuciar el uniforme!

-¡Todo irá bien! ¡Tú también te sientas, Sayaka!- La lancera aprovechó para jalarle del brazo a la pobre peliceleste la cual se sintió y aceptó el favor a regañadientes

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no me tires!- Se acostó sobre el pasto no sin antes acomodarse su falda

-¿Ves? Es más fácil hablar cuando estamos acostadas

-¡Caray Kyoko, eres tan agresiva!- Suspiró y sonrió mientras la pelirroja se reía bajito, volvieron a estar en silencio mientras veían el hermoso paisaje y bastante curioso que el tiempo era lento pero aún así era muy beneficioso para ambas.

No pasaron muchos segundos cuando la pelirroja se lanzó sobre la espadachina con tal de abrazarla como si fuera una niña pequeña en busca de un apapacho

-¡Sayaka!- Exclamó mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su amor la cual se reía levemente hasta dejar que posara su rostro en su pecho

-Kyoko, ¿Pero está bien que no hayamos invitado a Madoka y las demás?

-Quizás pero este es nuestro tiempo para ser egoístas- Se separó mientras volvieron a acostarse pero unieron sus manos para quizás ratificar su amor y su eterna unión mientras miraban ese hermoso ocaso rojo

-Nunca pensé que haría esto con la persona que amo tanto

-Ni yo tampoco pensé que sería difícil para nosotras ser chicas- Dijo la peliceleste mientras una vez más miraron el paisaje aunque aprovechó para mirar su gema del alma, limpia como siempre y obviamente recuerdos vagos del pasado.

La primera en tomar la palabra fue Kyoko

-Corrí con mis propios sentimientos, pensando que hay cosas demasiado buenas en la vida para dejarlas ir y entonces pensé, lo que deberíamos hacer es ir a un lugar que se parezca a los extremos de la tierra y luego creo que es un mal hábito mío apresurar las cosas una vez que finalmente he tomado una decisión... Pero esa soy yo siendo yo, ¿Verdad?- Sonrió divertida como si esperara la palabra de su idiota favorita como la llamaba.

-Yo también…- Tomó la palabra- Es como cuando las dos estábamos juntas como ESTO, estaba más feliz cuando podíamos tomarnos un tiempo solos

-¿Ese momento?

-Sí, no recuerdo pero siento fue hace mucho tiempo, pero... ¿No fue cuando fuimos a un torneo de artes marciales durante los exámenes de fin de semestre? Ya sabes ese torneo de magia que se le celebraba el año pasado, idea de Sailor Moon

-Como que sí… Madoka y Homura resolvieron sus diferencias en ese combate, estuvo de pelos por cierto… Aunque Nanoha ganó el certamen contra Sakura

-Bueno, en aquel entonces pensé "¡Yo también iré!" y con eso dijiste que el nombre de nuestro dúo sería Kyosaya hasta lo tallaste en un arbolito pero lo cambiaste por Love me do, un corazón clavado con una lanza y después ganamos ese torneo de parejas

-¿O recuerdas aquel festival de verano?

-Jeje, pero fue tan difícil usar nada más que el abanico de papel... ¡E incluso entonces dijiste que seríamos el mejor dúo!¡Pero yo estaba tan feliz!- Cerró sus ojos como si todos esos sucesos fuesen una especie de cuento de hadas pero la verdad era que todo pasó

-Todo eso… Porque estaba tan muerta, podría no haberme dado cuenta, pero…- Suspiró y miró a su amada, a veces se sentía en un sueño pero le costaba aceptarlo y amaba aceptarlo- Fue entonces cuando empecé a desarrollar verdaderamente estos sentimientos de amor por ti. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta, aunque…

Aquellos inicios le costaba aceptarlo, es ridículo que una chica ame a otra pero aun así…

-Nunca podría decirlo, pero cómo pudiste decirlo libremente, también aprendí a ser sincera acerca de mis propios sentimientos. Así que pensé que mientras estuviéramos juntos, estaría bien.

Una vez más miró el paisaje como todo a su alrededor e incluso el rojo sol, unas manchas violeta se dibujaban en el horizonte, la noche se iba a acercar en cualquier momento, Kyoko tomaría ahora la palabra

-Sayaka… Ahora puedo decir que así es como me siento, que eres todo para mí. y ahora estoy llena de sentimientos tan felices, el parque, la puesta de sol, las estrellas asomándose a su salida...- Sonrió tiernamente mientras la peliceleste sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, no de tristeza sino de la más inmensa alegría y quería romper en llanto, en verdad no podía soportar esa felicidad que la carcomía

-Hay muchas cosas hermosas en el mundo, pero el mundo siempre será hermoso cuando las dos estemos juntos- En ese momento Sayaka se rompió como un vidrio y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, Kyoko empezó a preocuparse por su amada mientras su mano apretaba más fuerte pero sirvió para que la pobre chica se ahogara en su propia voz y la frase que sacó… Fue donde la cuenta llegó a cero.

-No sé cuál de nosotros morirá primero pero… _**Te amaré por siempre, Sayaka**_

La mencionada rompió en llanto mientras sentía como si ese cielo que ahora se tornaba azul se derretía ante sus ojos pero ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba feliz, muy feliz pero estaba arrepentida sobre el pasado, Kyoko lo entendía pero aún que le preocupaba que la peliceleste llorara con desgarro.

-¿Sayaka? ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada…- Se cubría con su brazo para no mirar pero sus lágrimas le traicionaban- Gracias Kyoko… Muchas gracias... Por amar a una idiota como yo…

La pelirroja decidió acoger a su amada entre sus brazos mientras el cielo como el lago estaban iluminando con su azul más fuerte que nunca junto a una luna llena y las estrellas hasta diría que las constelaciones hacían su presencia, Sayaka estaba feliz ya que por alguna razón Kyoko la devolvió a la vida y le dio otra oportunidad, le encantaba cuando la abrazaba pero no era la única.

Kyoko ponía su cara en el hombro de su amada mientras la abrazaba más fuerte que nunca, esa chica de cabello brillante le enseño que tenía como toda persona viva en este mundo, un alma y un corazón, en un momento de su vida donde la felicidad no era más que un vil espejismo pero ahí estaba Sayaka, la tenía entre sus brazos y estaba feliz, por no decir mucho.

No importaba cuantas veces estaba con ella, siempre era hermoso cada momento con ella y Sayaka estaba feliz de estar a su lado y de ser su eterna compañera, esta vez nunca se iba a separar de ella y estaba dispuesta a durar todo el tiempo con ella hasta la eternidad misma o dentro de la misma.

De pronto una voz empezó a cantar a la lejanía en forma de eco, su voz era digna de alguna balada o vals mientras las estrellas como el lago brillaban como nunca inundando de azul todo el escenario

_**Blue dream…**_

**Hanasenai…**

**Yume ga dare ni mo aru**

_**Blue dream…**_

**Todokanai…**

**Omoi hodo tsunoru sa**

**Tachi agaru yuuki wo **

**kureru anata**

**Minna yume tabibito **

**shounentachi wa**

**Fukai ai no kioku **

**ikiru mejirushi**

_**Blue dream…**_

**Dokomademo… **

**Oitsuzukeru mono sa**

_**Blue dream…**_

**Sorezore no katachi wa chigatte mo**

**Kinou yori ashita ga **

**matteiru kara**

**Minna yume tabibito **

**shounentachi wa**

**Toki no umi ni yurete **

**susunde yuku yo**

**Minna yume tabibito **

**shounentachi wa**

**Fukai ai no kioku **

**ikiru mejirushi…**

**BLUE DREAM**

**影**

**山**

**ヒ**

**ロ**

**ノ**

**ブ**


End file.
